According to the January 2013 U.S. Census Report, a baby will be born every 8 seconds. That's approximately 11,000 babies a day! Immediately after the intense labor pain, a mother is expected to breast feed her newborn. First time mothers might think the pain is done once the baby is out, yet seasoned mothers can tell you the next hurdle that must be overcome is the breast-feeding of the child.
An experience that is meant to bond a mother and child can be ruined if the breast isn't taken care of properly. Decades of research have proven the fundamental that a baby's health benefits when the baby is breast fed. However, the act of breast feeding a baby can cause the mother agonizing pain and great discomfort, for a mother's milk ducts can easily become clogged, thereby causing engorgement, mastitis, and/or constant breast pain.
Doctors, nurses and lactation consultants are trained in telling patients two things known to solve the problems associated with breast-feeding; first is to apply moist warmth to the breast prior to feedings as this allows milk to flow successfully and second is to use a cold compress after feedings to help soothe the swelling and inflammation of the breast.
Unfortunately, current products on the market lack the ability to mesh together the three essential things for breast-feeding and breast pumping mothers: one is hands free comfort while promoting milk let down; two a lightweight heat cooling combo that allows the nipple to be exposed for air circulation and sensitivity issues; and three is straps around the neck to adjust and fit all women comfortably.
The thermal breast pad device of the present invention does just that, in one gel rice and corn free product, women are able to get ideal comfort, while also following doctor's orders and keeping baby well fed. Mommy's everywhere will no longer have to sit and hold two heating pads over their breast, nor they will have to sacrifice the nipple getting agitated by being covered.
The hands free device of the present invention alleviates the symptoms associated with breast feeding while simultaneously not restricting the multi-tasking breast feeding mother. Another great aspect of the present invention is the cotton filled strap around the neck; this lets the heating pad hang around the neck of the mother without causing undue discomfort.
The product is ideal for breastfeeding mothers, yet the thermal breast pad device of the present invention does have other uses. For example, during and before a women's menstrual cycle, breast tenderness is a very common pain to have, the thermal breast pad device of the present invention can alleviate the pain.
Another alternative use of the device of the present invention is to provide it to women who are suffering from breast cancer. The device can be draped over the afflicted breast areas needing a hot or cold compress.
The present invention is a thermal breast pad device that is draped over the breasts of a woman that is used to provide either a warm or a cold compress over the areas of the breast needing thermal treatment.